


Tuggoffelees Oneshots

by harlequinxvampire



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Good Sibling Munkustrap (Cats), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinxvampire/pseuds/harlequinxvampire
Summary: Basically a collection of prompts i got on tumblr and I originally posted them here but figure I'd drop them here too
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Oh, Well I Never!

**Author's Note:**

> Im just gonna drop this here: unless I say its a human au, they're cats in these. Not like actual cats, but how the look in the show. I gave them more cat like mannerisms but yeah they look like how they do in the '98 movie and 2016 revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tugger comes up to Munkustrap with a special request for the Jellicle Ball.

“Munk!”

Munkustrap turned his head to see his younger brother, The Rum Tum Tugger running towards him.

“What is it, Tugs?” Munkustrap asked, slightly exasperated. “I’m kind of busy right now.”

Tomorrow night was the Jellicle Ball, which meant planning. Lots and lots of planning. And all that planning fell on Munkustrap. Sure he had Alonzo, and even Tugger to help out, but a good portion was still Munkustraps’ responsibility. As the Jellicle protector and Old Deuteronomys’ heir, Munkustrap had to make sure everything went perfectly.

“And I’m sorry, but I just had a great idea!” Tugger said beaming.

“Are we talking about an actual great idea, or Tugger great idea?” Munkustrap asked sarcastically.

“Haha.” Tugger deadpanned. “But seriously, I was wondering if I could have another song?”

Munkustrap paused. “Another song?”

Tugger nodded happily.

“Tugger,” Munkustrap sighed. “You already have your song, you and I sing about dad, and I put you in the Pekes and Pollices number, not to mention Growltiger’s Last Stand!”

Honestly he was suprised he got Tugger to be in the last two. The brothers had gone back and forth, with Tugger saying that there was no way he was gonna dress up like a Pollice. Munkustrap had eventually compromised with him, saying he could perform the bagpipe solo. And he desperately needed someone else for the Raffish Crew in Growltiger, and Tugger had agreed when Munkustrap said he could use the fake gun.

“I know, but Munk this one is really important!” Tugger explained.

“What? To outdo your hip thrusts in your song?” Munkustrap asked scoffing. “Tugs, no.”

“Munk, please!” Tugger pleaded. “And no it’s not for that at all!”

“Really?” Munkustrap cocked his head. “Then what is it for?”

Tugger opened his mouth to say something, but no words came down. “I can’t say.” He said shyly. “It’s a suprise. It’s really importa-”

“How could I even give you a new song now?” Munkustrap asked. “The Ball is tomorrow, you’d never have time to rehearse!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t need to!” Tugger explained. “I’ve had the song for years, and I sing it by myself anyway.”

“A solo?!” Munkustrap shouted. “You come up to me, one night before the Ball to request another solo?!”

“Well, I mean they’re ensemble bits.” Tugger explained. “I’ve never sang it in front of anyone el-”

“Tugger!” Munkustrap cut in. “I said no, and I meant it. I have other cats to worry about right now! You can’t have another song!”

Tuggers’ ears went down, and he began to pout. Munkustrap had already gone back to what he was doing.

“Everything can’t just be about you, Tugs.” Munkustrap remarked, as he walked away.

Tugger stuck his tongue out, even though Munkustrap couldn’t see, and stormed off. He layed on top of the old TSE-1, as he watched everyone else go over their numbers for the Ball. A certain tuxedo tom caught his eye, as he danced and leaped around the junkyard. Tugger smiled quietly to himself.

“It’s not about me though…” He muttered sadly, as buried his face in his mane.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The Jellicle Ball hadn’t quite gone as planned. There were two unexpected guests: Grizabella and Macavity. The Glamor Cat wasn’t much trouble, more of a pest if anything, but The Mystery Cat was nothing but trouble. Macavity had showed up, attacking several Jellicles, and attempted to kidnap Demeter, which Munkustrap put a stop to. The worst of all however, was successfully kidnapping Old Deuteronomy. Everyone panicked, while Munkustrap tried to calm everyone down. He saw Demeter, and ran over to her, making sure she was okay. They nuzzled, happy to know the other was alright. The other cats came out after realizing that if was safe, and looked to Munkustrap for guidance. The junkyard was dark, their leader was gone, and Munkustrap, Alonzo, Mungojerrie, along with some of the others were injured from the run in with Macavity. For the first time in his life, he didn’t have a plan. He had no idea how to fix this. Jemima rubbed against him, scared. He nuzzled her back, as reassurance they’d be fine.

“We have to find Old Deuteronomy…” the Jellicles sang.

Suddenly, a bright light shone from above them. It was Tugger laying on top of a pile of trash, without a scratch on him.

“Oh now he shows up.” Munkustrap thought.

“You ought to ask Magical Mr. Mistoffelees,” Tugger suggested. “The original Conjuring Cat! There can be no doubt about that!”

A couple of the cats snickered down below.

Tugger looked quite offended. “Please, listen to me! And don’t scoff.” He said coldly. “All his inventions are off his own bat!”

Tugger then went on to sing about The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. His appearance, his talents, his tricks, pretty much admiring the cat.

“And we all say oh, well! I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?” Tugger sang

“Presto!” shouted Mistoffelees, appearing out of thin air. He wore a a sparkly jacket with rainbow glitter. He shot lightning from his fingers left and right. And Tugger didn’t take his eyes off him.

Tugger continued the song, and Mistoffelees ran to grab a large red sheet. He brought it back over to where the cats and kittens had gathered to watch the spectacle. He picked Cassandra out of the crowd, as a volunteer. He layed the sheet down, and waved his hands over it, spreading glitter everywhere. Mistoffelees gave Tugger a little smirk, before he picked up the sheet. Underneath was none other than Old Deuteronomy. Tugger ran to his father happy to have him back, and know he was okay. Tugger turned around and looked at Mistoffelees with his soft brown eyes. He walked up and began to to softly sing.

“Oh, well! I never! Was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees?” Tugger held on to Mistoffelees’ own hands, as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Munkustrap couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His brother, The Rum Tum Tugger, the most egotistical cat who had ever roamed the junkyard, was praising, complimenting, and was in absolute awe of another Jellicle.

Tugger wrapped up the song quickly, linking arms with Mistoffelees. When it was over everyone clapped for the two. Everyone realized how late it was and began to gather around the main part of the junkyard for the The Jellicle Choice could be announced. Victoria came up and stole Mistoffelees away from Tugger for a moment, so Munkustrap thought now would be the time to talk to his brother.

“Tugger.” Munkustrap said walking up to him.

Tugger turned around smiling like an idiot. “Yes Munk?”

“That was some performance you gave.” Munkustrap complimented. “For Mistoffelees.”

“Yeah.” Tugger sighed. “I’ve had it for a while now.”

Munkustrap paused for a moment. “Tugger,” he started, grabbing the Maine Coons arm. “Was that the song you wanted to sing, the one you asked me about yesterday?”

Tugger was quiet. “Yeah,” he admitted quietly.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Tugger asked.

“That it was for Mistoffelees!” Munkustrap explained. “I would’ve let you!”

“Why?” Tugger cocked his head.

Munkustrap shook his head, chuckling. “Because first, it wasn’t about you. Second, because you obviously love Mistoffelees and you wrote that song just for him.”

“What?!” Tugger awkwardly laughed. “I-I well I-”

“Tugs,” Munkustrap took a deep breath. Everlasting Cat, his brother was stupid. “You basically just serenaded him in front of the whole tribe.”

“I know.” Tugger replied. “It’s just, weird. I’ve never really felt like this before. Like, in love?”

Munkustrap smiled sweetly. “You’ll be fine. He likes you back, I can tell.”

“He does.” Tugger agreed. “We were talking about that, I’m just nervous I’m gonna mess it up.”

“You won’t.” Munkustrap reassured. “Now go, he’s probably waiting for you.”

Tugger looked ahead and saw Mistoffelees looking around for him. Tugger turned back, giving Munkustrap a hug.

“Thanks, Straps.” He said. “You’re the best.” He ran off to join Mistoffelees, and the two sat together for the Jellicle Choice, intertwining their tails, as Mistoffelees layed his head on Tuggers’ chest.

Munkustrap smiled watching the two of them. He hadn’t remembered the last time he saw Tugger so happy. He had such this lovestruck look in his eyes when he looked at Mistoffelees. Who would’ve thought the most self centered cat, would fall for the most vauge and aloof cat. He had even sung an entire song, just for him.

“Oh, well I never…” Munkustrap commented quietly to himself.

“What’s up with Tugger?” Demeter asked walking up to her mate. “I mean, wow, he hugged you?!”

Munkustrap laughed, taking her hand. “Eh, he’s just in a good mood tonight.”

“Why?” Demeter asked smirking.

Munkustrap looked back at Tugger and Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees blew Tugger a glittery kiss, and rainbow glitter stuck to Tuggers’ mane as they laughed.

“Beats me.” Munkustrap shrugged chuckling. “Magic?”


	2. And They Were Roommates...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: that when Misto goes to his humans house, Tugger misses him and follows him home.

Mistoffelees sat by the fireplace in his house, attempting to warm up from the cold weather. Well, his humans house. He never saw himself having a family, but had to admit, it was quite nice. He wasn’t sure if it counted as a family, because was only him and the girl who had found him on the streets. He knew many Jellicles had owners, so didn’t fight when the woman had offered to take him in. He had been living there for about two months now, and had grown comfortable. This week he was spending more time there, than the junkyard. It wasn’t even a long walk, Mistoffelees just hadn’t felt like going anywhere, in true cat fashion. It was winter so it was freezing outside. Mistoffelees wasn’t stupid. He knew he couldn’t be out too long in the cold. He had a smaller frame then most cats his age, and his fur wasn’t as thick as some of the other cats too. He had missed everyone in the junkyard: Munkustrap, Demeter, Bomba, Victoria…Tugger. He sighed, tugging at a blanket, trying to get more comfortable and toasty. Mistoffelees closed his eyes, when a large bang made him jump. It sounded like it had come from outside. He sat up alert, listening for anything else. There was yowl, and some scuffling. It was nighttime, but it wasn’t super late or anything, so Mistoffelees figured it’d be okay to peak his head outside. Just for a second. He jumped up on a windowsill, and creeped through the cracked window. It sounded like it came from the back. He began to walk back there, telling himself how stupid he was. What if it was a pollice? I big one too. He wouldn’t stand a chance. Or maybe it would be his lucky day. Maybe a mouse or a rat? No. The noise was too loud to be a tiny thing like that. A bird, perhaps? He didn’t think birds growled though. He heard movement from the tin trash can. Mistoffelees took a deep breath, and hopped on a ledge to look inside, when he smelt a familiar scent.

“Tugger?” Mistoffelees asked.

That apparently made Tugger jump, causing him to knock the trash can over and caused a loud crash.

“Hey, Misto!” Tugger greeted scrambling out of it. “Funny seeing you here.”

“Well I do live here,” Mistoffelees started. “And you were making an awful lot of noise. Seriously Tugs, you scared me half to death.”

“Sorry about that.” Tugger replied. “I fell off the roof, if you could believe it.”

“I believe it.” Mistoffelees nodded.

They looked at each other for a moment.

“Tugger,” Mistoffelees said sitting down. “How did you find me?”

“What do you mean?” Tugger replied.

“I mean, I never told you where I lived.” Mistoffelees explained.

“I wasn’t looking for you!” Tugger defended. “I was just roaming around, that’s all.”

“Really?” Mistoffelees cocked his head, obviously not believing him.

“Uh huh.” Tugger nodded proudly.

“Wouldn’t you say it’s a big coincidence that you, just happened to stumble across my home?” Mistoffelees asked.

“Well yeah.” Tugger replied. “A huge one.”

Mistoffelees stared at Tugger for a minute or two, smiling coyly. “Tugger…”

“Aaahh! Fine!” Tugger broke. “I followed you here. For the past couple days actually.”

“Wait, what?!” Mistoffelees asked suprised. “Why?”

Tugger shrugged. “I don’t know. I missed you.”

“You missed me?” Mistoffelees confirmed. He missed Tugger a lot, but hadn’t expected that the Maine Coon would miss him too.

“Of course!” Tugger replied, as if it were obvious. “You’re my best friend.”

Mistoffelees stood in shock. Tugger and him were close and he considered Tugger his best friend, but had never heard Tugger say it back.

“And you were spending so much time away from the junkyard, and I wasn’t sure when you’d come back.” Tugger explained. “So yeah, I followed you back.” He finished bashfully.

Mistoffelees smiled. “I missed you too.”

Tugger smiled back. “So can we hang out?” He asked, bowing playfully.

“Sure.” Mistoffelees answered. “But don’t you want to be with your humans?”

Tugger paused. “No, I’d rather be with you.”

“Won’t they worry if you’re gone too long?” Mistoffelees thought aloud.

“Uh, Sparkles?” Tugger started. “Can I tell you something? Top secret.”

Mistoffelees stopped looking at Tugger. “Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t have a human family…” he trailed off.

“Oh.” Mistoffelees said looking down. “Well, that’s okay. I always wondered why you never had a collar.” He added, looking down at his own. It was a sparkly bowtie, fit for a magical Tuxedo cat.

“But everyone else has one!” Tugger brought up. “You, Munk, Alonzo, hell even Jerrie and Teazer managed to find a home!”

“So you just told everyone you had one?” Mistoffelees asked.

“Yeah, I lied.” Tugger admitted.

Mistoffelees sat next to Tugger. They were both quiet, until Mistoffelees broke the silence.

“What if you stayed here? With me?” Mistoffelees suggested. “That way you’ll have a home, and won’t have to lie about it anymore.”

Tuggers’ heart skipped a beat. Live with Misto? He always wanted to share a den with him but never knew how to ask. And now Misto was openly inviting him to stayed with him. “Are you sure? I mean, it is your home. You found it.”

Mistoffelees nodded. “The girl I live with is really nice. She’ll let you stay. And of course I wouldn’t mind.”

“Then I’d love to!” Tugger beamed. He rubbed into Mistoffelees, then stopping short. He realized that that may have been a little over the line. As in too intimate for just friends.

Mistoffelees smiled sweetly, and nuzzled Tugger. “There’s no one I’d rather share a home with.” He whispered quietly. “I love you Tugs.”

Tugger smiled, beginning to nuzzle Mistoffelees back. “I love you too, Starlight.”

“Come on.” Mistoffelees walked, leading the way back in. “Let’s go. It’s too cold out here.”

Tugger ran up behind him, and pulled Mistoffelees close to him. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“I’m sure you will.” Mistoffelees replied. “Did I mention that there are a lot of pollices around here?”

Tugger looked taken aback. “Well, I’ll protect you from them.”

Mistoffelees laughed. “Well, aren’t you brave!” He creept back through the window. “And there aren’t any around here. I was messing with you. Though, I appreciate the sentiment.”

Tugger tried to slide through the window just like Mistoffelees had. “Good to know.” He wiggled trying to come in the house. “How do you do that?”

Mistoffelees laughed, opening the window for his mate. “I just can.”

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

“Uncle Tugger, it’s so shiny!” Jemima giggled.

“I know, isn’t it pretty?” Tugger smiled.

“Pretty?!” Tumblebrutus remarked. “It’s cool!”

“It’s so cool!” Pouncival chimed in. “It’s all spikey!”

“And shimmery!” Etcetera exclaimed.

“It’s even got sparkles between the spikes!” Electra added.

“Well, technically they’re studs.” Tugger said.

“What’s going on over here?” Munkustrap asked walking over to where Tugger layed, with the kittens surrounding him. “I heard a bunch of screeching.”

“Daddy, look!” Jemima cheered. “Uncle Tugger’s got a collar!”

Munkustrap looked at his younger brother, and around his neck was a collar. How could he miss it? It was a black leather strap with gold spikes and silver studs. Munkustrap bet that if the sun hit it just right, he could blind someone.

“That’s great, Tugs!” Munkustrap congratulated. “Your family finally got you a collar!”

“Oh, well funny story-” Tugger started. He wanted to tell everyone how he shared a home with Mistoffelees, but also didn’t want Munkustrap and the others to know he had lied.

“Tugger!” Mistoffelees exclaimed, walking up beside him. “You got a collar!”

“Yeah,” Tugger muttered. “You were there wh-”

Mistoffelees stopped him, by hitting Tugger, not too hard though.

Tugger caught on. “Oh yeah, I did. Doesn’t it make me look brave?”

“Very.” Mistoffelees scoffed playfully.

“And tough?” Tugger continued, walking to Mistoffelees.

“Macavity and the Pollicles are quivering with fear.” Mistoffelees humored him.

“And handsome?” Tugger added, stepping even closer.

Mistoffelees sighed, smiling. “Yes Tugger, you look very pretty in your new collar.”

Tugger smiled back. The compliment wasn’t new to him. Many cats commented on his looks. But it meant something special, coming from Mistoffelees.

“Anyway, I should probably be heading home.” Mistoffelees stated.

“Same here.” Tugger agreed. “My family will be worried about me.”

The two said goodbye to everyone, and began their walk home.

“You didn’t have to cover for me back there.” Tugger told Mistoffelees.

“I know.” Mistoffelees smirked. “But I wanted to.”

A cold breezed passed by, which made Mistoffelees shiver.

“Here.” Tugger said. He got closer to Mistoffelees, trying to warm him up.

“Thanks.” Mistoffelees replied. He nuzzled into Tuggers’ mane, to Tuggers’ pleasant surprise.

By the time they had gotten home, it had begun to snow a little. They hurried inside the house, with Mistoffelees rushing by the fireplace. Tugger grabbed a blanket from the couch and layed it over Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees burrowed himself into it, smiling happily. He felt cozy and safe. Well, almost. There was something missing. Mistoffelees looked back at Tugger, who was standing a couple feet behind him.

“I know The Rum Tum Tugger doesn’t care for a cuddle,” Mistoffelees smirked. “But you did say you’d keep me warm.”

Tugger smiled, walking over to him. He sat down next to Mistoffelees, and snuggled right into the tuxedo tom. “I don’t. You’re the only exception.”

Mistoffelees smiled, putting his head in Tuggers’ mane. “I meant it, you know. You look very handsome and brave.”

Tugger looked down at his collar. “It does, doesn’t it? Make me look like all those things.”

“I was just talking in general, Tugs.” Mistoffelees explained kindly. “To me you’re always handsome and brave. Collar or no collar.”

“Thanks.” Tugger replied smiling. “Wanna know why I love it so much though?”

“Why?” Mistoffelees asked giggling.

“Because it sparkles.” Tugger replied. “And that reminds me of you.”

They layed there for a while, smiling, just happy to be in each other’s presence. Tugger felt soft vibrations on his chest. He looked down to see Mistoffelees sleeping peacefully. Tugger nuzzled into him, which made his purr softly in his sleep.

“Huh.” Tugger whispered. “We’ll have to curl up by the fire more often.”


	3. Presto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Misto tries to teach Tugger some card tricks, but they get distracted making card houses

"Ok, so. What you wanna do is split the deck in to two piles."

Mistoffelees and Tugger were currently sitting crisscrossed on top of the TSE-1 on a normal day in the junkyard. After days of Tugger begging and pleading, Mistoffelees had finally agreed to teach him some card tricks. Tugger would always try, but they'd never turn out right. The cards he drew, were never the ones that people had. He even screwed up shuffling the cards. Instead of mixing up the deck, the cards would fly everywhere. So somewhere around the junkyard was a complete deck, just scattered. Truth be told, the main reason Tugger was dying to learn, was to impress Mistoffelees. They had already been dating for a while, yet Tugger always felt he needed to prove himself to his mate. Mistoffelees was a cat who couldn't be impressed simply by a hip thrust or cheeky smile. Tugger knew that Mistoffelees valued personality, and would often tell Tugger his was wonderful. But he always knew he could do more for Mistoffelees.

"Tugger!" Mistoffelees shouted.

Tugger shook his head, realizing he had spaced out.

"You okay?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tugger replied. "Split the deck in three piles, right?"

"Two." Mistoffelees sighed. "Two piles."

Tugger did as he was told, following Mistoffelees' instructions. "Okay, now what?"

Mistoffelees said the next step, but Tugger didn't really following. Somewhat because he wasn't paying attention, and somewhat because he hadn't no idea what to do what Mistoffelees was saying. Mistoffelees began to do what he was saying with a different deck of cards. Tugger couldn't look away from what Mistoffelees was doing. He did it so precisely and had the biggest smile on his face when he did it.

"You got it?" Mistoffelees asked looking up with a smile.

When he looked up he saw that while he was talking, Tugger had made a house of cards. It was actually very stable and well construction for being built in two minutes. Mistoffelees continued to watch Tugger add on to it, adding more stories to the tiny house. Honestly, Mistoffelees hated that something so simple impressed him this much. But it was Tugger, so that was pro why. Suddenly, Tugger looked up, realizing he was being watched and stopped.

"Go on." Mistoffelees said with a small smile, waving his hand. "It looks really good."

Tugger stared at Mistoffelees for a minute, not knowing whether or not he was being sarcastic. Mistoffelees moved and layed on his stomach, propping up his elbows with his face in his hands. "Keep going. Or can you not make it any bigger or taller?"

Tugger scoffed, playfully offended. He grabbed Mistoffelees deck that he had put down. "Wanna bet?"

Mistoffelees laughed as he watched Tugger build upon his house of cards. Mistoffelees helped a little by placing more cards on the bottom, while Tugger stacked more on the top.

"What were we talking about?" Tugger asked genuinely lost.

"I don't know, something." Mistoffelees shrugged, distracted.

The two of them continued to build the house while talking about pretty much anything.

"There!" Tugger exclaimed, placing the last card on top. "It's done."

They both moved back, admiring their handiwork.

"Huh. That doesn't look bad." Mistoffelees said suprised with a chuckle.

"Nope, not at all." Tugger replied.

Tugger looked at Mistoffelees, who was still staring at the card house. He was just so amazing. He was always there for him, he rarely ever got angry or mad at Tugger, he was smart, beautiful, and had a great sense of humor. He was the total package in Tuggers' eyes and couldn't believe that out of all the other cats, Mistoffelees chose him over the others.

"Well, we should probably head back to the den." Mistoffelees said stretching. "It's getting late."

"Yeah." Tugger replied. He thought for a minute. If he couldn't impress Mistoffelees with card tricks, what about a different trick? "You start. I'll join you in a little bit, okay? I gotta talk to Munk real quick." Tugger explained.

"Alright." Mistoffelees answered, walking to their den. "I'll be waiting."

Tugger ran off to find Munkustrap. He got to Munkustrap and Demeters' den, and caught them before they could settle down for the night.

"Munk!" Tugger shouted stopping in front of his older brother.

"Yeah Tugger." Munkustrap answered turning around. "What's wrong?"

"Flowers." Tugger panted from the run. "Where?"

Munkustrap shook his head. "Tugs, you're doing that thing where you're only saying words, that aren't in a sentence.

Tugger caught his breath. "Where can I find flowers? Nearby and fast."

Munkustrap laughed. "Okay, what did you do?"

"What?" Tugger asked.

"Well they're for Mistoffelees, aren't they?" Munkustrap asked smirking.

"Yeah, but not become I need to apologize," Tugger explained. "I want to suprise him."

"Well, I think they're are some just outside the junkyard gate." Munkustrap answered. "But Tugs, I'm serious be quick. I don't want you getting into trouble or getting hurt. Who knows what could be out this time of night."

"I will be." Tugger nodded running off. "Thanks, Munk!"

Tugger crept outside the junkyard, squeezing through the tall chain link fence. He found a couple of small flowers, such dandelions. They probably counted as weeds but made him smile none the less. "Dandelion" was the only pet name Mistoffelees called him because of his huge mane. Mistoffelees would always call him "idiot" or "stupid" affectionately, but for Tugger it was nice to have a real nickname like the ones he had given Mistoffelees. He gathered a couple, then spotted some more flowers from the pack across the street. It probably wasn't what Munkustrap had meant when he said "right outside" but he wouldn't mind, right?

"It'll be worth it." Tugger nodded.

Tugger scampered across the dead road, and made it over safe and sound. He went up to a bush right by the entrance, and saw that it was full of roses. Mistoffelees' favorite. Tugger smiled as he reaches it picking them quickly.

"Ow!" Tugger exclaimed, pulling his hand back fast. He pricked his hand on the thorns. He looked down to see some puncture wounds, and some blood had been drawn. He sucked on his finger, as he reached his other hand in. He grabbed a bunch of roses and drew back. He rushed back over to the junkyard, carefully. He found a piece of newspaper, and wrapped the flowers in that. He walked back to their den and stood outside for a moment, practicing how he would give the bouquet to Mistoffelees. He peaked in. Mistoffelees was lying on the floor, cuddled up with his back to the door. Perfect, he wouldn't see Tugger yet.

"I'm back, Sparkles." Tugger said.

"Took you long enough." Mistoffelees joked.

"Yeah sorry about that." Tugger replied. "It took longer then I thought it would." He began to walk behind Mistoffelees.

"It's alright." Mistoffelees said. "I'm not mad."

Tugger sighed happily. He was always so understanding. He would never know how he ended up with a mate as amazing as him.

Tugger walked in front of Mistoffelees, kneeling to his level. Mistoffelees cocked his head, confused by Tuggers' grin.

"Presto!" Tugger exclaimed, as he pulled the bouquet out for his jacket.

"Oh Tugger!" Mistoffelees gasped, taking the bouquet. "They're beautiful!"

Tugger beamed. "And I did it like a magic trick..."

"Yes, I noticed." Mistoffelees replied smiling. "Roses. My favorite." He sniffed the flowers, sighing. A look of confusion traced his face. "Where did you get them?"

"The park." Tugger replied.

"You left the junkyard this late?!" Mistoffelees asked concerned.

"Anything for you, Starlight." Tugger smiled.

"Tugger," Mistoffelees said. "You could've been hurt or worse. Who knows whats out there this late."

"Sorry." Tugger replied quietly.

"It's okay." Mistoffelees returned. "I'm just happy you're safe." He looked down and saw Tuggers' hands. "Tugger! Your hands!"

Tugger looked down. His hands were still bleeding a little bit. "Oh yeah, thats from the roses."

Mistoffelees smiled sweetly, taking Tuggers' hands and began to rub them. "Tugs..."

Tugger layed down next to Mistoffelees, who was still tending to his hands. Tugger reached over, picking up a dandelion, and blew it in Mistoffelees' face. He was taken aback, laughing.

"Tugger!" He giggled. "Stop, alright. I'm trying to help you." Mistoffelees looked up. "Doesn't that hurt at all?"

Tugger nodded. "Only a little. But you were worth it."

Mistoffelees smiled, blushing. "I love you, you silly Dandelion."

"Love you too, Sparkles." Tugger returned, cuddling with Mistoffelees, as the two drifted off to sleep.


	4. Gotcha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Misto shows Tugger a brand new magic trick thats a "magical" red dot, thats always out of reach

Mistoffelees was peacefully napping in the junkyard. It had been a relatively quiet day so far. No screaming kittens, no Munkustrap yelling at said kittens, and no-

“Misto!” Tugger shouted, running towards the tuxedo tom.

Tugger. Mistoffelees shot up from the sudden noise at stared up at Tugger.

“Oh, sorry.” Tugger said. “Are you sleeping?”

“Not anymore.” yawned Mistoffelees.

“Okay, good.” Tugger replied, plopping down next to Mistoffelees. “Anyway, what are you up to?”

Mistoffelees shrugged. “Nothing I guess. Today’s been kind of boring. What have you been doing?”

“Oh the usual,” Tugger sighed. “Getting fawned over, annoying Munk, annoying Alonzo, annoying Skimble, annoying Jenny-”

“Was I next on your list of cats to annoy?” Mistoffelees asked sarcastically.

“No.” Tugger answered. “I don’t want to annoy you. Just, I don’t know hang out with you.”

“Why?” Mistoffelees scoffed.

Tugger shrugged. “You always have something to do. I figured I could help you, or watch you, I love watching you-”

“Actually,” Mistoffelees perked up. “I do have something.” He got up and began to walk to his den. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

“Ohhh, what is it?” Tuggers’ eyes lit up.

“You’ll see. It’s a suprise.” Mistoffelees answered.

Tugger nodded, laying back down. Mistoffelees always had the best suprises, so he was sure this one would be good.

“What are you doing now? Enough trouble for one day?”

Tugger looked up and saw Munkustrap standing over him.

“If you must know dear brother of mine,” Tugger started, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I’m spending time with Mistoffelees.”

“Uh huh.” Munkustrap said nodding. “And where is he?”

“His den I think.” Tugger replied. “He’s bringing back a suprise, just for me.” He finished smiling.

“The suprise is, he got you to sit still.” Munkustrap laughed walking away. “He really is magical. See you later, Tugs.”

“Munk, wait!” Tugger shouted. Munkustrap turned around to look at him. “Does my mane look okay?”

“No Tugger.” Munkustrap said. “It’s a hot mess and you have flyaways everywhere.”

Tugger immediately started to groom himself.

“Tugger,” Munkustrap chuckled. “You look fine. I was joking. You worry too much.”

“I do not!” Tugger defended, flustered.

“When it comes to him you do.” Munkustrap explained. He began to walk away. “Have fun!”

Tugger growled. He hated how well Munkustrap could read him and know what he was thinking.

Mistoffelees came back with a small red light pointer. He hid it behind his back so Tugger couldn’t see it. He layed back down next to Tugger.

“Where is it?” Tugger jumped up excitedly. “Where’s the suprise?”

“It’s a new magic trick.” Mistoffelees replied. “Just for you.”

“Really?!” Tugger beamed.

Mistoffelees nodded. “I’m gonna conjure up a magical red dot.”

“What’s so magical about a red dot?” Tugger genuinely asked.

Crap. “Well, uh, it’s always moving.” Yeah that sounded good. “And you’ll never be able to catch it.”

That was all the convincing Tugger needed, because his only response was “cool”.

“So go stand over there.” Mistoffelees directed, and Tugger got up standing in front of Mistoffelees with his back turned to him. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Tugger replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Tugger looked forward and saw a small red dot. He wasn’t sure what came over him, but he immediately pounced on it. When he checked to see it under his hands, it wasn’t there. He looked around baffled.

“Tugger, over there!” Mistoffelees shouted.

Tuggers’ head quickly turned to a nearby pile of trash. The red dot was on it, and he pounced again, making a loud crash. Mistoffelees couldn’t help but chuckle.

“No, behind you!” Mistoffelees held back a laugh.

Tugger got up, running forward and jumped to catch the light.

“I’ve got it!” He yelled. He checked under his hands again. Nothing.

Mistoffelees and Tugger did that for a while. Tugger was determined to catch the red dot, while Mistoffelees found it hysterical and adorable how Tugger was acting like a newborn kitten. Tugger still had no idea it was a light and not Mistoffelees’ magic.

“Okay, okay.” Mistoffelees stopped. “I’ll do it again in a minute.”

Tugger sat, waiting patiently to start up again. Mistoffelees stretched out, and reached for the pointer, but it was gone. He began to panic. He sworn he put it down right next to him. He started searching frantically. At the same time Jemima sat on top of a trash pile, observing Mistoffelees light pointer. She didn’t know what it was, but was awfully curious. She began to shine the light up and down. Neither of them saw Jemima, with Mistoffelees still looking for the light. And Tugger distracted by the red dot. Mistoffelees turned around when he heard Tugger crashing into things.

“Tugger,” he started. “What are you doing?”

“Not now Misto,” Tugger said turning around. “I’ve gotta catch that-”

Tugger stopped talking, looking at Mistoffelees. There on his white chest, clear as day, was the red dot. Without thinking Tugger pounced on top of Mistoffelees.

“Gotcha!” He yelled, as he and Mistoffelees crashed on to the other side of the junkyard.

“Tugger!” Mistoffelees shouted.

They hit the ground with a thud, as Tugger was on top of Mistoffelees. Tugger picked the upper half of his body up, while the rest was on top of Mistoffelees. His arms were straighted beside Mistoffelees’ head, as the two looked at each other.

“Tugger I-”

“You have beautiful eyes.” Tugger cut him off.

“What?” Mistoffelees asked, making sure he heard him right.

“They sparkle, they’re crystal blue.” Tugger elaborated. He leaned closer to Mistoffelees, cocking his head. Obviously he had know how beautiful Mistoffelees was, he wasn’t confused about that. He was confused about why he had never fully took in Mistoffelees’ eyes before. “They’re like diamonds.”

Mistoffelees was quiet for a moment. “I like your eyes too…”

“My eyes?!” Tugger asked taken aback. “They’re shit brown.”

Mistoffelees laughed. “No they’re not. They’re chocolate brown.” Mistoffelees stared deep into his eyes. “They’re soft, and caring, and loving. I could look into them all day, but I’d get so lost in them.” Mistoffelees smiled sweetly.

Tugger laughed quietly.

“What?” Mistoffelees asked concerned. “It’s the truth.”

Tugger shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just, just your smile is so gentle and warm. It’s gorgeous.”

“That means a lot coming from the cat with the most charming smile in the world.” Mistoffelees returned. “The most infectious, irresistible, smile. Especially because I’m just a pathetic little runt.” He laughed.

“Who told you that?” Tugger asked, somewhat offended and upset.

“No one.” Mistoffelees answered.

“So you think that about yourself?” Tugger confirmed.

“I guess.” Mistoffelees shrugged. “I know I’m not the biggest or most handsome or anyone’s first pick as a mate.”

Tugger was shocked. Mistoffelees always seemed so confident. He would have never thought he thought of himself like that. And the way Mistoffelees calmly said it and laughed it off, hurt Tugger. Mistoffelees mentioned those as simply the facts.

“You’re mine.” Tugger blurted out. “You’re my first pick. And I think you’re stunning. You’re not the biggest or strongest, but you’re so smart. And funny. And you have the best laugh. And you’re literally magical! How could you think all that when you can do real magic!?”

Mistoffelees paused. “You mean all that?”

“Of course!” Tugger exclaimed. “I wouldn’t lie to you. You’re my best friend and I love you.”

Mistoffelees lifted his head up, and gave Tugger a quick little kiss. He pulled back, smiling as Tugger stared down at him, suprised.

“Did I mention I love your surprises?” Tugger asked flustered.

Mistoffelees chuckled. “Did I mention, you’ve been laying on my tail this whole time?”

Tugger quickly got up. “Oh, I’m sorry! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Mistoffelees said, as Tugger helped him to his feet. They began to walk back to were they were earlier. “By the way, the dot wasn’t magic.”

“Really?” Tugger asked.

Misto nodded. “Yeah it was just some tiny little light. I lost it though before you fell on top of me. I have no idea were it is.”

“Well-” Tugger started then was immediately distracted by the red dot on the ground. He began to stalk it, then pounced on it.

Wherever the light moved, Tugger followed it. Mistoffelees searched high and low for the source of it, and he saw and heard a giggling kitten sitting high above. He sighed, climbing up to get to Jemima.

“So you have it, huh?” Mistoffelees asked her, smirking.

“Oh, sorry.” Jemima said. “Was it yours? I found it lying around.”

“Yeah, but its okay. I’m not mad.” Mistoffelees reassured.

“Why is Uncle Tugger jumping around like that?” Jemima asked.

“He’s trying to catch the dot.” He explained.

“Oh.” Jemima said. She shut off the light, she didn’t even know she had on. “He was making me dizzy.”

Munkustrap walked by, to find his brother lying on the ground where the dot had once been.

“Did you get it?” Munkustrap asked.

“What?” Tugger inquired.

“The dot.” Munkustrap explained.

“How do you know about the dot?” Tugger asked.

“The whole junkyard heard you yelling about it.” Munkustrap chuckled. “So did you get it?”

Tugger looked up at Mistoffelees, who didn’t notice him down below. Tugger turned smiling back at Munkustrap.

“Yeah, I got him.” He muttered with a smirk.


	5. Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; Misto hasn’t been feeling good about himself so tugger buys him a lot of presents and cuddles/comforts him  
> Angst and Fluff

The Rum Tum Tugger had woken up in a pretty good mood. When he woke up he was next to his amazing mate, Mistoffelees, he felt gorgeous (his beauty sleep was very important, despite what Munkustrap said), and over all, was just in one of his usual playful moods. Tugger got up, stretching his body out, and fluffed up his mane. He groomed the rest of himself, and saw a small scar on his arm. Macavity, he remembered. A couple days ago Macavity had invaded the junkyard. A couple cats were hurt and cornered by him, but thankfully it hadn’t escalated before Munkustrap and Tugger had thrown out their brother. Tugger looked down, to see that Mistoffelees was half asleep. He leaned down smiling.

“Morning Sparkles!” Tugger exclaimed.

Mistoffelees opened his eyes, slowly, taking in the situation. “Morning Tugs.” He returned groggily.

Tugger cocked his head, and got closer to Mistoffelees. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Mistoffelees shrugged. “Nothing. I’m just feeling kinda sick, that’s all.”

“Oh.” Tugger said. “D-do you not want me to leave or-”

“No, you can go.” Mistoffelees insisted, beginning to close his eyes.

“You sure?” Tugger asked, concerned.

“Yes, it’s fine.” Mistoffelees replied woefully. “Honestly Tugs, I wanna be by myself for a little bit.” He put his head back down turning the other way.

“Okay.” Tugger said, turning for the door. When he got to the entrance, he looked back. “Hope you feel better, babe.”

Mistoffelees whimpered back, after Tugger left, holding his head in his hands on the floor.

Tugger quickly made his way to the main part of the junkyard where everyone hung out. Though Mistoffelees was on his mind, he put on a smile, as the kittens ran up to him. Munkustrap along with a couple of their other friends, sat around the tire and the TSE-1.

“Huh.” Munkustrap murmured, looking at Tugger walk in. “Weird.”

“What?” Alonzo asked.

“No Mistoffelees.” Munkustrap explained.

Demeter nodded. “They’re always usually together, or at least walk out here together.”

“Maybe Mistoffelees came by earlier?” Alonzo suggested.

“No.” Cassandra said. “We were the first ones up. We would’ve seen them.”

“You think maybe something happened?” Bombalurina asked. “Like a fight and they’re mad at each other?”

Munkustrap shook his head. “I doubt it. They get along and Tugger would be a lot more mopey if that happened.”

“It’s definitely odd.” Demeter added.

Tugger layed, surrounded by the kittens who were telling him randomly stories. Jemima had curled up right next to him, not really saying anything as the other kids spoke. While the kittens were distracted, Jemima looked up at Tugger.

“Uncle Tugger,” she started. “Are you okay?”

“Actually I’m fine.” Tugger remarked. “It’s-”

“Tugger!” Munkustrap shouted. “Come here!”

Tugger sighed, getting up. “I’ll be back, kiddo.” He told Jemima, as he walked over to Munkustrap.

“Hey Straps.” Tugger greeted. “What’s up?”

“Hi Tugs.” Munkustrap said back. He got quieter, leaning towards Tugger. “Is everything alright today?”

Tugger nodded. “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Well,” Munks started, sheepishly. “We were just wondering because Mistoffelees wasn’t with you.”

“Oh, he’s feeling sick, so he’s resting in our den today.” Tugger explained. “I asked if he wanted me to stay but he said it was alright if I went out. He told me he wanted some alone time anyway.”

“Okay. Just making sure.” Munkustrap said.

“I am a little worried about him, but I don’t wanna bother him, especially after he said he wanted to be alone.” After admitting that, Tugger paused for a moment. “Munk, you don’t think he’s mad at me, do you? I mean he didn’t want me around.”

“Tugs, I’m sure it has nothing to do with you.” Munkustrap reassured. “Some people just want to be alone when they aren’t feeling good.”

“Alright.” Tugger nodded. “You’re right.” He walked back over to the kittens, as his niece snuggled back into him, as they both layed down. They stayed like that for a while. Everyone was suprised that Tugger wasn’t doing his hip thrusts or bragging about about how great he was. It was strange for them, but didn’t say anything. He just layed there watching everyone else. Jemima and him began to go back and forth when they were interrupted by Victoria.

“Tugger!” She yelled running up, frantically.

“Hey Vicki.” Tugger greeted. “What’s up?”

“It’s Mistoffelees.” Victoria answered.

Tuggers’ ears perked up.

“Did you notice anything off with him this morning?” She asked.

“Well, he said he was sick.” Tugger recalled. “And that he wanted to be left alone. I don’t think I would consider those "off” though.“

Victoria nodded. "Well he’s been crying-”

“What?!” Tugger exclaimed worried, standing up.

“He’s been really upset, and I have no idea why.” Victoria said. “I walked by the den, and I just heard him sobbing, and he wouldn’t stop. So I took him to Jenny and Jelly. I figured they could figure out what was wrong with him.”

“Thanks Vic!” Tugger said as he rushed off to Jennys’ den, where they kept the kittens and sick cats. Tugger felt awful. He couldn’t stand the thought that after he left, Mistoffelees was a blubbering mess. Mistoffelees generally held himself together well, so that really made Tugger upset, knowing that Mistoffelees was openly crying.

He got to Jennys’ den soon enough, and saw the two queens standing out in front.

“Tugger,” Jennyanydots started. “I assume Victoria told you about Mistoffelees?”

Tugger nodded. “Is he okay?”

The two queens looked at each other for a moment.

“Well,” Jellylorum started. “We don’t think that being physically sick is the main problem.”

“He seems upset about something, but he won’t talk to us or about it.” Jenny elaborated. “We told Victoria to get you because we thought maybe you could help.”

Tugger thought for a moment. “Ca-can I take him home? Maybe he doesn’t want other cats around when he’s talking about what’s wrong. He’s kinda personal like that.”

“Of course.” Jenny replied.

Tugger walked into the den, by himself, and found Mistoffelees. He was just lying there. He was breathing heavily and was quietly sobbing. Tugger took a deep breath of his own, trying to not get upset himself.

“Hey Starlight…” Tugger said walking up to Mistoffelees, trying to hide the shaking from his own voice.

Mistoffelees said nothing, only sniffling.

Tugger gulped, sitting next to him. “You okay?” Of course Mistoffelees wasn’t okay, why did he say that?

Mistoffelees shook his head no.

Tugger wanted to help Mistoffelees. It hurt him to see his mate like this, yet he wasn’t really the best at comforting others.

“I was wondering,” Tugger started quietly. “If we could go home?”

Mistoffelees nodded yes, sniffling some more.

Tugger got up, but Mistoffelees stayed where he was. He wanted to get up and go back to their den, but just couldn’t. He couldn’t find the strength to. He started to stand, but he trembled, falling right back down. He started to cry a little harder.

Tugger bit his lip in pain watching Mistoffelees struggle. “Can I carry you?” He asked softly, asking permission. “Is that okay?”

Mistoffelees nodded his head again. “Yes.” He mumbled very quietly, as he wiped his face.

Tugger leaned down, and scooped Mistoffelees up in his arms, holding him close. Mistoffelees clung to Tuggers’ chest and mane, sobbing into them. Tugger layed his head on top of Mistoffelees, holding back the tears that had started to form in his eyes. He blinked them away, walked out of Jennys’ den, and began to walk to theirs. Tugger took one of the back ways, so no one would see them. They arrived at their den soon enough, and Tugger placed Mistoffelees down inside. Tugger began to gather various pillows and blankets, and put them in a pile for Mistoffelees. He carried Mistoffelees to the makeshift bed he had made, put him down there, and layed a blanket on top of him.

“Comfy?” Tugger asked hopefully.

Mistoffelees nodded.

Tugger sighed. “I think I saw more blankets outside, alright? I’ll be right back.”

Mistoffelees was silent, only nodding and whimpering. Tugger rushed outside, sitting by the den, where Mistoffelees couldn’t see him. Tugger choked a little thinking about how depressed Mistoffelees was acting. He couldn’t stand to see him like this: weak, non-responsive, and sad. He just wanted Mistoffelees back. The one who would smile at him. The one who would whisper sarcastic things to him in the junkyard. The one who lit up any space he walked into. Tugger held his face in his hands, fighting back tears. He wanted his Mistoffelees back.

“Tugger?” Munkustrap asked, walking up slowly to his little brother. “What’s wrong?”

Tugger looked up and saw Munkustrap standing next to him.

“It’s Misto.” He sniffed. “He’s really upset. He’s crying and he won’t talk. He said literally one word to me.”

Tugger paused, beginning to cry. “I-I just don’t know what to do! I hate seeing him like this! I hate it, I hate it, I hate-”

Munkustrap gave Tugger a hug that seemed to cut him off. Tugger took a deep breath trying to calm down.

“It’s okay.” Munkustrap reassured. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Tugger wiped his eyes, nodding. He tried to talk again, but choked on his words.

Munkustrap was silent for a moment. “I know how you feel.” He started.

Tugger looked up, wanting to know more.

“Sometimes Demeter gets really upset.” Munkustrap explained. “I never know what I can do, and that’s scary. It really hurts inside to see her like that. And Jemima doesn’t understand so she’s wondering why her mommy’s so sad. So I told I’m not really sure, but what we can do to help is just be there for her. And she understood that. Sometimes the most you can do for someone is just be there for them and remind them how much you love them.”

Tugger nodded, taking in Munkustraps’ words. “Thanks Straps.”

“No problem.” Munkustrap replied.

Munkustrap left, while Tugger went back inside. Mistoffelees was laying there, still not looking any better. Tugger got next to him and sat there quietly. He wasn’t really sure what to say, or if he should say anything. He got an idea, and started to crawl over to where he kept a lot of junk he found. He searched though a pile until he found something, and hid it behind it his back, making his way in front of Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees looked up at him confused, then Tugger pulled a small box out from his back. It was navy blue and had gold accents and details. He started to twist a small crank towards the bottom, and opened the lid. Soft music began to play, as a ballerina figure spun inside. Mistoffelees began to watch mesmerized by it. Half from how pretty it was, and the other half was why Tugger had this or pulled it out.

“It reminds me of you.” Tugger said, as if he had read Mistoffelees’ mind. “I think it’s called a music box, humans have them and keep jewelry and stuff inside.”

“That reminds you of me?” Mistoffelees asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Tugger answered. “It’s all sparkly and the dance made me think of your conjuring turns. Except there’s one big difference.”

“What?” Mistoffelees replied.

“You’re much better and prettier.” Tugger smiled.

Mistoffelees put his head back down, slowly. “Some days I don’t feel pretty at all.” He mumbled.

“Why would you say that?” Tugger asked, moving closer, putting down the box.

Mistoffelees shrugged. “I’m so small and I don’t really have a nice mix of colors in my fur like the other’s do. I stick out so much.”

“But that’s what makes you so special.” Tugger explained. “Everyone else blends in with each other, including me. You fur lets people know you’re amazing.”

Mistoffelees was silent and only scratched his ear. Which Tugger knew was Mistoffelees’ telltale sign that he was anxious.

“I’ve always loved your fur.” Tugger went on. “It’s beautiful and simple. Black and white. It makes you look really fancy.”

Mistoffelees looked back at the music box. There was a small mirror in the back of it. He caught a glimpse of himself in it, and shut it sighing.

“What’s wrong?” Tugger asked.

“I just didn’t want to look at myself anymore.” Mistoffelees muttered, wiping his face.

“Why not?” Tugger said.

Mistoffelees shook his head. “I just don’t want to. I hate my face.”

Tuggers’ heart broke. “But you’re beautiful.”

Mistoffelees shook his head. “I’m really not though-”

“Yes, you are!” Tugger insisted.

Mistoffelees put his head down, and began to cry again. Hard too.

“Hey, hey,” Tugger reached his hand out, and turned Mistoffelees’ face towards him. “Don’t cry.”

Mistoffelees kept crying, shutting his eyes, and dropped his head.

“Hey, let me see that handsome face, okay?” Tugger smiled, as tears began to form in his own eyes.

Mistoffelees looked back up, holding Tuggers’ hand to his face.

“Mistoffelees, you have the most gorgeous eyes.” Tugger finally said. “They shine like stars. And you have the most gentle, snarky smile I’ve ever seen, and you have the most perfect little nose. You’re just so perfect. I have no idea how I was able to get a mate as wonderful as you.”

Mistoffelees sobbed quietly, taking in what Tugger said. “I’m not. I’m a freak! Why can’t you see that?!” He cried.

“Because you’re not!” Tugger exclaimed. “What makes you think you’re a freak?”

“My m-magic.” Mistoffelees replied.

“Y-your magic?” Tugger stuttered. I was kind of hard to wrap his head around. After all, he was the original conjuring cat. Mistoffelees’ whole deal was magic.

Mistoffelees nodded. “It’s dangerous. An-and the others will be scared of me!”

“Misto, everyone loves you!” Tugger said. “No one’s scared of you!”

“But they’re going to be one day!” Mistoffelees sobbed. “And when they are, they’ll chase me out of the junkyard. Or worse…”

“No!” Tugger shouted. “That would never happen! I wouldn’t let that happen!” Tugger was still trying to process what Mistoffelees just said. “Where did you get an idea like that? I mean you’ve been here ever since we were little, and we’ve never treated you like that. I mean it’s not like you’re-”

Tugger stopped. That day when Macavity had invaded the junkyard. He found Mistos cornered by him. Mistoffelees hadn’t had a scratch on him, yet he remembered that Mistoffelees had a look of anguish.

“Did Macavity tell you that?” Tugger asked quietly.

Mistoffelees was silent. Not even a nod or a shake.

“Because you know he’s just trying to make you doubt yourself, right?”

Mistoffelees cried, and Tugger pulled him into his chest. “It’s okay.” Tugger comforted.

Tugger paused as Mistoffelees continued to sob into him. “What about the other stuff you said? Was that Macavity too?”

Mistoffelees sniffled. “No, that was me.”

“You are beautiful.” Tugger muttered. “I love you so much.”

“But why?” Mistoffelees asked. “I constantly feel like I’m never good enough for you-”

“You?!” Tugger exclaimed. “Never good enough for me?! Misto, I feel like I’m not good enough for you!”

“But, you’re the best!” Mistoffelees said. “You’re fun, and handsome, and you’re so caring and empathetic.”

“And you’re beautiful, and clever, and funny, and graceful, and magical.” Tugger replied. “And understanding. You’re never mad at me even when I do some incredibly stupid, and you’re the first person who ignored me. Which hurt at first, but I loved that. I knew because of that, that I had to be your friend. And now look at us!”

Mistoffelees chuckled a little. “I guess.”

Tugger layed down, with his arms around Mistoffelees’ waist, who was still wrapped in a blanket. They fell down on their sides, as Tugger put his head on Mistoffelees’ shoulder. Mistoffelees burrowed into Tugger and his mane, purring happily. Mistoffelees started to cry a little.

“What’s wrong?” Tugger asked. “Was it me? I’m-”

“No, it wasn’t you.” Mistoffelees giggled, sniffling. “I just love you, so so much. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Mistoffelees looked down at his waist, where Tuggers’ arm was. Mistoffelees rubbed the scar on Tuggers’ arm, from where Macavity had struck him. He felt guilty for a moment. It was because of him, Tugger got hurt. He got hurt because he had protected and came to rescue him. Mistoffelees began to give a small smile at the thought that Tugger had done that just for him.

“Thank you, by the way.” Mistoffelees said quietly. “For helping me when Macavity came. I honestly thought no one was going to find me.”

Tugger was a bit shocked, then smiled. “Of course. I was gonna find you no matter what.” Tugger looked down at his arm. It was a nasty looking gash, and hurt like hell too. But he had melted at Mistoffelees’ touch. It felt so comforting to have him tend to his injury. He couldn’t imagine what he would’ve done if Mistoffelees ended up with a scar instead. “Better me than you.”

Mistoffelees gave a small sad smile at that statement. Whoever said that Tugger was selfish, clearly didn’t know him the way he did.

Tugger smiled, pulling him closer. “Oh well, I never was there ever?” He sang softly into Mistoffelees’ ear.

“Tugs…” Mistoffelees giggled.

“A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!”

Tugger continued to sing to Mistoffelees for a while, while cuddling him and kissing him in between. Mistoffelees began to yawn.

“Y'know,” he started. “I didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“Are you serious?” Tugger asked.

“Yeah.” Mistoffelees nodded. He cuddled into Tugger, preparing to sleep. “But I’ve got a feeling I’ll be able to tonight.”


	6. Mistoffelees Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tugger tries to take care of Misto while hes sick, but his powers get a little crazy (think Frozen Fever)  
> PS: i suck at coming up with titles

Mistoffelees knew from the minute he woke up something was wrong. His head felt heavy and groggy, and his eyes shut multiple times through no effort of his own. He looked around the den, and didn’t see Tugger. Weird he thought, yawning. Usually his mate was always there to greet him in the morning. He closed his eyes, and rubbed his nose. A stabbing pain had come from the back of his head. He grimaced at it, while getting up on his feet. Mistoffelees stretched his whole body out, stopping after hearing his shoulder pop. He put a hand up to his head. Standing up only made him more dizzy. He yawned again trying to figure out why he felt so crappy. Maybe he had slept funny? That would explain his aches and pains.

“Misto!” Tugger exclaimed, running into their den. “You’re up! Guess what?” He smirked as he slid his arms around Mistoffelees’ waist.

“What?” Mistoffelees laughed back.

“I was wondering,” Tugger smiled. “If you’d wanna go out today?”

“With you, always.” Mistoffelees replied, sniffling. “What did you have in mind?”

Tugger shrugged. “I thought we could go for a walk or something.” He answered sheepishly.

“That sounds-” Mistoffelees started before he coughed.

“You okay?” Tugger asked concerned.

Mistoffelees nodded holding his throat. “Yeah, thats sounds great.”

“Alright.” Tugger smiled, and paused for a moment. “Oh.”

“What?” Mistoffelees asked. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Tugger replied. “It’s just that before we go out we have to babysit, remember?”

“Babysit?” Mistoffelees said, seeing if it sounded familiar to himself. He did remind himself zoning out a lot last night. Probably because of how he slept.

Tugger nodded. “I told you last night that I kind of told Munk that I would watch Jemima.”

“Oh, okay.” Mistoffelees said, pretending like he remembered.

“It shouldn’t be too long though.” Tugger reassured. “We’ll still have time to go out later.” He turned leaving the den. “I’ll be right back.”

Mistoffelees sat back down, nodding. He yawned stretching out. Babysitting wasn’t horrible, mostly because he actually liked Jemima. She was one of the few kids he could be himself around, he just felt like he was never good with kittens. Suddenly he sneezed a little. He rubbed his nose, sniffling. What ever was wrong with him, needed to stop right away. He was so congested that he couldn’t really smell that well. He rubbed his eyes, hoping that would wake him up, but he still felt drowsy.

“We’re back!” Tugger shouted walking back in, with Jemima in tow.

“Uncle Tugger,” Jemima asked, sniffing the air. “Is something burning?”

Tugger smelt something weird himself. “It does smell like that but-” He glanced over at Mistoffelees and gasped in horror.

“Misto, your fur!” He shouted.

“What about it?” Mistoffelees asked.

“Its all singed!” Tugger exclaimed running to him. He began to brush at his fur, trying to get it back to normal.

Mistoffelees looked down at a brown patch on his white chest.

“How did that even happen?!” Tugger asked. “Was there a fire?!”

“No idea, and no there wasn’t.” Mistoffelees answered. “Tugger, calm down.”

“Calm down?!” Tugger yelled. “I left for a minute and I come back and you somehow burned yourself and you have no idea how!”

“I don’t but-” Mistoffelees said before he gave a little sneeze.

“Aww!” Tugger cooed. “Your sneeze is adorable!”

“Really?” Mistoffelees asked.

“Yeah, its so little!” Tugger smiled. “You sound like a kitten!”

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes, playfully. Tugger got distracted over every little thing, especially Mistoffelees, so this wasn’t really a suprise.

Tugger began to brush at Mistoffelees coat again.

“What now?” Mistoffelees asked.

“You’re all static-y.” Tugger replied.

Mistoffelees looked down to see that his fur was standing up, and wouldn’t stay down when Tugger brushed it. Mistoffelees felt as if he was going to sneeze again. He put out his arm, pushing Tugger back, as he let out a huge sneeze. After he sneezed, he opened his eyes to see Tugger and Jemima staring at him.

“What?” He asked sniffling.

Tugger stood baffled, blinking for a moment. “Are you feeling sick at all?”

“I guess a little bit but-”

“No,” Tugger said shaking his head. “Don’t deny it. You need to rest.” He walked towards Mistoffelees, trying to get him back to bed.

“But why?” Mistoffelees asked. “You never admit when you’re sick.”

“First off,” Tugger listed. “We’re talking about you being sick, not me. You matter more. Second off, I don’t shoot lightning when I sneeze.”

“What?!” Mistoffelees shouted. “No, no way.”

Mistoffelees gave a another sneeze. He opened his eyes slowly and gasped when he did. Tugger was covered in soot and black ashes. His perfectly groomed mane was now crackling with electricity, and stood on end. His hair was smoking and sizzling, and he gave himself a little shock just from touching himself.

“Case and point.” Tugger said, guiding Mistoffelees to lay down.

Mistoffelees had his hands over his mouth in utter disbelief. He couldn’t even process what just happened. Not only was he an accident waiting to happen, but he shocked his mate. “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine, I’m not mad!” Tugger reassured rubbing his shoulders. “You’re sick, and you can’t control it. Have you even sneezed lightning before?”

“No.” Mistoffelees replied. “I’m not actually sneezing it out.” Mistoffelees looked down at himself.

“When you sneeze, you lose control of your powers?” Tugger suggested.

Mistoffelees nodded. “That’s what this is I guess.” Mistoffelees layed down in the corner, with Tugger wrapping him up in a blanket.

“Get some rest, okay?” Tugger said, giving him a tight hug. “Please?”

Mistoffelees nodded, solemnly. “I will.”

Mistoffelees soon fell asleep in the corner, as Tugger and Jemima stayed on the other side of the den. They talked and played some games for about an hour or two, not bothering Misto.

“Is Misto gonna be okay?” Jemima asked.

“He will be.” Tugger nodded. “He just has a little cold, that’s all. He’ll be back to normal in no time.”

Tugger heard a small muttering. He looked back to see Mistoffelees talking in his sleep. At least he was sleeping, Tugger thought. However, around Mistoffelees glitter materialized in the air. Gold and rainbow sparkles lightly fell on to the floor when Misto had stopped talking. Tugger put two and two together and realized that Mistoffelees must have mumbled a spell which made the glitter appear. Tugger looked back at Mistoffelees, snuggled in a heap of blankets as he tossed and turned. Tugger was about to get up when Mistoffelees sneezed and another bright bolt of lightning flashed through the den. Tugger pulled Jemima out if the lightnings way.

“You okay, kiddo?” Tugger asked.

Jemima nodded.

Tugger looked at Mistoffelees to see if he had noticed. Nothing. He was still sound asleep.

“What was that?!” Munkustrap yelled running in.

Tugger turned and shhh-ed him. “Stop, let ‘em sleep.” He dragged out.

Munkustrap nodded. “You got Jemima to take a nap?” He whispered.

“No. Misto.” Tugger said pointing at the corner. “He’s sick.”

“What was that light?” Munkustrap asked.

“You saw it?” Tugger inquired.

“Yes, I saw it from the other side of the junkyard.”

“It was Misto. He was doing a magic trick.” Tugger, half lied.

“Oh, okay.” Munkustrap replied, taking Jemima. “Tugs, whats up with your fur?”

Tugger brushed at his arm, getting the singed pieces of fur off. “Uh, Misto. One of his tricks got a little…out of hand.”

“Alright. Well thanks Tugger.” Munkustrap whisper shouted, leaving with Jemima, who waved bye. “See you later.”

Tugger waved back, then quickly check up on Mistoffelees. He ran to his side, and watching as he began to mumble again. Rainbow and gold sparkles dance around the den. Tugger watched in awe, turning back when he heard his name.

“Tugger…” Mistoffelees muttered in his sleep.

Tugger was going to say something back but, realized Mistoffelees was only dreaming. There was a paused and then Mistoffelees chuckled.

“Idiot…” he said sighed sweetly, presumably to the Tugger in his dream.

Tugger smiled, curling up next to Mistoffelees, watching the sparkles as they fell like snow. It touched Tugger to know that Mistoffelees dreamed about him, and he found that incredibly adorable. Even if he wasn’t the dreams main focus. Mistoffelees tossed and turned again, the slowly got up.

Tugger chuckled. “Hey, how’d you sleep?”

Mistoffelees looked over at Tugger. “Quite nicely, actually.” As soon as he said that, he sneezed again. He looked over, holding a hand to his mouth. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be.” Tugger said. He was covered in ashes and little bolts of lightning were still present in his mane.

Mistoffelees rubbed his eyes again, feeling really dizzy.

“You okay?” Tugger asked.

Mistoffelees nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I’m just a little hot, that’s all.”

Tugger leaned forward, and placed the back of his hand on Mistoffelees’ head and cheeks.

“Misto, you’re burning up!” Tugger sighed. “You’ve got a fever, that’s why.”

Mistoffelees sighed, standing up, even though he felt as if he was off balance.

“Sparkles, lay back down, please?” Tugger begged, getting up to guide Mistoffelees back to bed.

“I can’t just sit all day, Tugs.” Mistoffelees said exasperated. “I need to do something!”

Tugger understood that. If he had to rest all day, he’d go crazy too. It was different though. With Tugger it would have been something physical. He would’ve wanted to run around all day. Tugger knew what Mistoffelees on the other hand meant though. He didn’t mind the fact he couldn’t move his body, no. He wanted to occupy his mind. He couldn’t stand the fact he his mind was all hazy from his cold.

“Here,” Tugger said, grabbing Mistoffelees hand, and pulling him into bed. He looked around, and picked up a deck of playing cards. “Do a card trick? For me? Please?”

Mistoffelees looked down, sighing and got more comfortable. “Alright.” He began to shuffle the deck. “Pick a card.”

A couple minutes passed of Mistoffelees doing magic tricks, with Tugger happy he got him to somewhat rest.

“Didn’t you want to go out?” Mistoffelees asked, looking up from the deck.

“Well we’re not going out now.” Tugger replied. “Because of you.”

“I’m sorry-”

“No, no, no.” Tugger cut Mistoffelees off. “I wasn’t blaming you, I was just saying. Y'know, you’re sick. I dont want you to get any worse.”

Tugger wrapped his arms around Mistoffelees, and snuggled into him.

“Back up.” Mistoffelees said. “If you’re too close to me you’ll get sick too.”

“I won’t mind.” Tugger shrugged. “And if I do get sick, I’ll just remember how I got sick in the first place.” He moved closer, and Mistoffelees let him. “Because I was with you.”

Mistoffelees sighed. “Thanks Tugs, for taking care of me.”

Tugger nodded. “Well, you’re no fun when you’re sick.” Tugger began to smirk. “I mean you’re moody, and cranky, and who knows if you’re about to hit me with lightning or something.”

Mistoffelees laughed. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” He remembered when he had struck Tugger at the Jellicle Ball, and a couple time after that with his magic. On purpose, of course.

“Oh yeah.” Tugger rolled his eyes, smiling. “I remember.”

“Come on, I thought you thought it was funny!” Mistoffelees chuckled.

“You zapped me in the ass, Misto!” Tugger exclaimed. “It hurt!” He laughed.

Mistoffelees giggled hysterically. “It was funny though…”

“Funny, huh?” Tugger asked smirking.

Mistoffelees nodded, breathless. “Uh huh! You sounded like a kit!”

Tugger just sat there, stupidly smiling from Mistoffelees laugh. It was one of such pure joy, and was one of the most beautiful noises Tugger had ever heard.

Mistoffelees looked over at him, after rubbing his nose. “What?”

“I just love you so much, that’s all.” Tugger shrugged. He leaned over to give him a little kiss, when Mistoffelees put his hand up.

“I already told you, you’re gonna get sick.” Mistoffelees told off.

“Oh come on, please?” Tugger wined. “Just a tiny one. Honest, you wouldn’t even know I gave you one-”

Tugger was cut off when Mistoffelees lips met his for a kiss. It wasn’t super passionate or anything, but it didn’t need to be. It was soft, and gentle, and it was Mistoffelees.

“Will that shut you up?” Mistoffelees asked sarcastically, pulling back.

Tugger nodded, laying his head on Mistoffelees’ shoulder. He got comfortable, then suddenly coughed. Then again. Mistoffelees looked over, with a face that said “I told you so”.

“Worth it.” Tugger waved off, as Mistoffelees gave a “hmm.”


End file.
